


Under Observation

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S1:E6 - Lethe, post-tardigrade-dna-insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: A piece of mostly fluff set some time after episode 6 - Lethe.This, thought Hugh, was why they had decided after the first post-tardigrade-dna-insertion spore drive jump observation session, that it would be better for everyone if in the future they were conducted in their quarters rather than sickbay.





	Under Observation

“Why are you all the way over there?” Paul asked, blinking slowly from the bed.

“Because I’m trying to get some work done and you kept interrupting,” Hugh replied.

“But I’m your work.” he pouted. “ You’re supposed to be looking after me, I need careful observation.”

“Five minutes ago you were telling me to back off,” he pointed out. 

“Yes but now the bed is all big and squishy and it needs you.” 

This, thought Hugh, was why they had decided after the first post-tardigrade-dna-insertion spore drive jump observation session, that it would be better for everyone if in the future they were conducted in their quarters rather than sickbay.

“Please?” Paul asked, his face remarkably pathetic and dopey looking. If it wasn’t for the constant simmering concern about him that filled Hugh’s hours these days, it would be adorable.

“Alright, alright…” he agreed, putting down his PADDs and crossing over to their bed. Hugh had shed his boots long ago, so he climbed onto the bed and leant back up against the bulkhead so that Paul could wriggle across and lay his head on his thighs.

“Love you, Dear Doctor,” he mumbled, pressing his face.

“I love you too, even when you’re high on spores.” Hugh replied, winding his fingers through pale locks of hair.

“You said I wasn’t high,” Paul protested, “you said I was _altered _.”__

__“Well sometimes the two are hard to differentiate,” Hugh smiled, watching as paul’s fingers plucked and played with the fabric of his uniform trousers._ _

__“I have a question,” he said after a minute, “do you think that Saru wears slippers?” Hugh snorted so hard Paul’s head fell off his lap. “Hey!” he protested._ _

__“What in space made you think of that?”_ _

__“I was just thinking… you know, we have slippers, I just wondered if they’d made him a special pair of hoof slippers like he has special boots.”_ _

__“Well I’m not sure,” Hugh admitted._ _

__“I’m going to find out,” Paul declared pushing himself upright. The timer on Hugh’s tricorder went off, prompting him it was time for another round of scans and tests._ _

__“Well, Obs first,” Hugh said, standing up and retrieving the device. Paul let out a dramatic sigh before reciting back the phrase he’d asked him to remember fifteen minutes before._ _

__“Spot on,” he confirmed, running the probe around his head, “Pi?”_ _

__“3.14159265358979323846264,” Paul recited and recited and recited._ _

__“Stop! Enough!” Hugh protested, throwing up his hands in defeat._ _

__“Do I pass?” Paul asked, momentarily more serious._ _

__“You always pass,” Hugh replied, tugging him close enough to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “And your readings are stable.”_ _

__“Excellent, so do you want to help me break into Saru’s quarters?” That charming if slightly dopey smile was back again._ _

__“No,” Hugh said carefully, “and I don’t think it’s something you want to do either.” Paul frowned. “We can put it on the list and you can decide tomorrow if it’s still something you want to do.”_ _

__“But… hoof slippers!”_ _

__“I know, we’ll put it on the list. Now how about some juice?”_ _

__“No thanks,” Paul said, falling back onto the bed, “Snuggles.”_ _

__“Was that a request?”_ _

__“Doctor, your patient is in dire need of snuggling.”_ _

__“Is that so? Well you must be a genius because I was thinking the very same thing,” Hugh said, lying down opposite his partner._ _

__“I am a genius as it happens!”_ _

__“Well that’s good to know, now come here and…” he didn’t need to finish the sentence as Paul had already wound himself around him._ _

__“This is nice. Medically approved cuddles.”_ _

__“I’m always ready to prescribe hugs for you Lieutenant Stamets.”_ _

__“Mmmm,” Paul made a happy noise. “I think that my plan to break into Saru’s quarters was flawed.”_ _

__“I agree.”_ _

__“I mean, he’s probably asleep just now, we should wait till he’s on duty.”_ _

__“That’s…”_ _

__“... I know, it’s genius.” Paul chimed in only to yawn wide enough that his jaw cracked._ _

__“Sounds like someone else should be asleep,” Hugh said gently stroking the back Paul’s head._ _

__“Mmmm I like sleeping.”_ _

__“You could have fooled me,” Hugh said, thinking of how often he’d had to drag the stubborn scientist away from his labs._ _

__“I’m sleeping, you’re sleeping, Saru’s sleeping,” he mumbled, “everybody’s sleeping. ‘Cept Lorca, Cptn doesn’t sleep.”_ _

__“Well someone needs to be in charge,” Hugh replied. Not sure exactly what was going through the brilliant man’s spore riddled mind he leaned back a little so he could look at Paul’s face. His eyes were closed, but there was little frown between his brows._ _

__“N’t always in charge,” Paul mumbled, “j’st not as’eep. N’t since Admiral...” and he was gone, taken by the heavy slumber he always succumbed to after the delirium wore off. Hugh relaxed back into the pillows, continuing to run his hand down his partner’s back as the other man shifted and settled into his sleep. Paul Stamets was a remarkable if foolhardy man and while he drove Hugh half demented more than half of the time he never ceased to be amazed by him and his capacity to be surprise. He wasn’t sure where this thought about Lorca had come from, anymore than the one about Saru’s hoof slippers, but he thought he might just seek the Captain out tomorrow._ _

**Author's Note:**

> A little lighter than my normal fair but hope you've enjoyed.
> 
> Thoughts and comments always gratefully received here or on twitter - @LHA_again


End file.
